As Crônicas do Furacão
by SakuraSouke
Summary: As Crônicas do Furacão serão 10 Oneshots NejiHinas que podem ou não conter alguns Spoilers.Baseado em Naruto Shuppunden e na infância de ambos.[2 Oneshot dedicada á Katsura Kaori]
1. O Desejo Do Coração Neji Pov'S

**Observaçoes:**_"Pensamentos"_

* * *

Era inverno, sai para tomar um pouco de ar numa noite sem poder dormir bem, graças a um sonho... Acredito que desta não foi um pesadelo já que não sonhei com a morte de meu pai. Pela primeira vez... Era um sonho muito bom...

Ao sair te vi, parada frente à Árvore de Sakura olhando a Lua brilhar. Seus cabelos azulados como nenhum outro da família, se viam tão suaves e delicados, seus olhos translúcidos tão iguais aos meus, mas... Estes tinham um brilho especial que os diferenciava dos demais. Esta vestida com um lindo kimono branco que desenha seu perfeito corpo, é o kimono que mais gosto de contemplar em ti, sua pele macia e pálida fazia um belo contraste nele.

**Eu gosto...**

Não podia deixar de te ver, nem um pouco sequer. Jamais pensei em amar uma mulher na minha vida, ainda com meus 17 anos, e como dizem... Sou jovem, mas acredito que já esteja na hora de conhecer alguém que me de sua companhia, e divida comigo o resto de seus dias, e que esteja ao meu lado nas horas boas e ruins, mas ainda sou muito jovem para isso... Sigo lhe observando, depois de uns minutos e parece que não sentiu minha presença, me sinto aliviado, não saberia o que responder se me notasse aqui. Apoiado em umas das portas que dão diretamente ao corredor principal, observando-te como se fosse uma coisa maior, e mais importante, não deixo de te ver...

**Te amo...**

Vejo que pega entre suas delicadas mãos um ramalhete de sakuras e aprecia de uma forma tão angelical,as acaricia de uma forma tão verdadeira e pura como se quisesse deixá-las felizes ou talvez para sentirem um pouco de amor e afeição...

_"Por que sinto minhas bochechas arderem?"_

Você dá um rápido giro para a direita e quando dou por mim você já percebeu minha presença ao me ver...

_"O que faço!?"_

Só posso ver seus olhos observando os meus,não consigo me mover nem falar ao menos uma palavra.Mas no fundo gosto...Gosto de saber que você me notou ao menos uma vez.Antes quando éramos pequenos me recordo que você me espiava assim como eu,ambos ao mesmo tempo,mas sem saber que ambos de nós nos olhava.Só notei isso quando um dia você quebrou o vaso das suas mãos ao notar que te olhei por um instante,eu ri ao perceber...Acho que nunca notou que também lhe observava.Mas agora...

Agora pela primeira vez acho que notou. E sei o que fazer agora...

Me aproximo de ti,e lentamente te cerco com meus braços contra a parede.Sinto o frio do inverno,mas ao me aproximar de ti,sinto uma cálida e forte sensação de conforto que me ajuda a me aproximar um pouco mais.Ao notar tamanha aproximação você imediatamente se envergonha e fica corada,e eu adoro te ver desse jeito.Noto também o quanto observa meus olhos e que também se aproxima de mim.Isso me faz corar...Nunca esperei sentir esse caldeirão de emoções por uma garota.Lentamente sinto seus finos dedos tocarem minha nuca e se aproximar até ambos sentirmos a respiração de cada um.Não sei o que fazer...Você é minha prima,sangue do meu sangue,minha protegida e herdeira do clã...Perto de ti sou só um ser inútil e que não consegueria lhe oferecer nada mais além de meu amor e fidelidade.Odeio por ser isso,odeio ser seu amigo,odeio ser seu primo,odeio tudo que me impede de lhe sentir...Odeio.

Desejo que você seja a minha mulher e que possa compartilhar sua vida,seus momentos bons e ruins ao meu lado. Hinata-sama... Eu quero ser o homem de sua vida e de seus sonhos.

**Te desejo...**

Meu olhar se dirige até os seus, e percebo que se treme por uns instantes por isso...

_"Ainda senti medo de meu olhar?"_

_"Ainda não sente confiança em mim?"_

Não posso resistir a isso... Não há ninguém para nos ver, não há ninguém sequer... Então para que hesitar?

Agora que estamos tão próximos...

Você se aproxima assim como eu, e começamos um tímido beijo. Demoramos até nos separarmos e nos envergonharmos. Acabamos rindo como covardes de tanta a vergonha. Olho seus pés e noto que estam da mesma forma quando era pequena e se envergonhava. Eu jamais pensei em te beijar, me sentia envergonhado,e dando um suspiro eu ri e ao abrir meus olhos ainda te vejo. Me aproximo mais uma vez e desta vez sem medo,te beijo novamente.Desta vez mais intenso,e após dois beijos curtos te empurro contra a parede e aperto suas mãos ambas entreabertas.Você hesitando alguns instantes logo me corresponde e começamos sem cessar nosso beijo carregado de emoções,mordo seus lábios e você da um leve gemido na qual aproveito e peço permissão para minha língua passar e mais uma vez você hesita mas acaba permitindo...Alguns minutos depois,paramos e lentamente olhamos cara a cara.Me separei de ti e estendi minha mão buscando as suas.Você as entrelaças e juntos caminhamos pelo jardim sem soltarmos nem por um instantes nossas mãos.Ambos nos olhamos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos.

**Eu gosto. Te amo.Te desejo.**

Três coisas que jamais deixarei de lado quando estivermos juntos Hinata-sama, porque essas palavras são as únicas que podem expressar o que sinto por ti, minha senhorita Hinata. E acredito que seja a mesma coisa pra você. Lutarei para permanecermos assim, e como um casal cuidarei de ti assim como você de mim.

**Hinata-sama eu jamais lhe deixarei.**

* * *

_Oiê pessoal!_** n.n**

Eu espero que tenham apreciado a primeira oneshot.

A proxima eu farei quando eles se conheceram.

**Então beijinhos e espero suas reveiws!**

**_Até!_**


	2. Minha perdição por ti Neji Pov'S

_Disclaimer e Revelações de Kiba_**:Naruto** pertence á **Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto**. Mas a fic pertence à SakuraSouke.

Er...O **Pein** pertenci a **Konan** e **Nagato** á **Sakura Souke**...Sendo que **eles são a mesma pessoa**,agora entendo o motivo dele esta sempre atrasado.Que esperto!AH!AH!AH!Cof!Cof! **-.-U**

**Gaara **pertenci a **Max u.u Mayara** e o **Neji** esta dividido em **SakuraSouke, Hinata Souke Hyuuga e Marih-Chann**...Duas Souke's!**ô.ò°**

Assim não dá para trabalhar** ¬¬** É igualzinho ao Pein,sempre indeciso.

E eu,**Kiba Inuzuka** pertenço a **Daji-Chan,**que me aguarda neste momento,para bater no Cosplay do Michael Jackson,em outras palavras Orichumaru.

**E mais uma coisa:**Esta fic será dedicada á uma pessoa em que a Sakura admira,e adora...E acima de tudo...Que a fez ficar **"AkatsukiManíaca**"...Ela agora só respira isso agora**..u.ù**

_Esta fic é dedicada á **Katsura**_ **_Kaori._**

_Boa leitura._

* * *

Disponho-me a sempre seguir meu caminho, sempre avanço decidido aos meus objetivos, e minhas rotinas diárias. E assim como faço anos, observo meus cabelos soltos repousarem em meus ombros, e visto um simples traje escuro para treinar e deixo á vista a maldita _Marca_ de Bouke que para meu prazer e minha perdição, é a única forma que me une a ti de maneira bastante diferente dos demais, algo que só eu possuira, somente eu. 

Derrepente escuto sua voz soar no horizonte chamando-me, eu simplesmente sigo, pois apesar de eu ter notado sua presença minutos antes, sigo contradizendo-me em fazê-la... Não, não desejo seguir me torturando em uma falsa esperança que nunca se tornará realidade e que apenas viverão em meus sonhos mais profundos. Não quero seguir imaginando uma maneira de expressar meus sentimentos e demonstrá-los da forma mais natural que um ser pode chegar a conceber para a outra, e também não desejo expor-te a um constante interrogatório causando assim um descontentamento por parte do Clã e tirar de você a herança que te vincula a este. Somente te daria lástimas e desconsolo, por isso prefiro seguir em frente.

Imediatamente acelero meus passos para você não poder me alcançar e de seus leves passos se tornam acelerados e pesados e imediatamente começa a correr tratando de alcançar-me, roubar-me minha atenção e chegar mais perto de mim e presentear-me com seu terno sorriso... Será que não se dá conta do que me causa?

Uma de suas delicadas mãos se repousa em meu ombro, me provocando reações ao simples contato com sua fina pele, chegando a meu olfato seu mordente aroma de ervas e flores.

Sei que sou incapaz de evitar, porém continuo a seguir meu frenético jogo de _"Para mim Hinata-sama é somente uma garota qualquer"_ rasgando uma profunda ferida em meu peito, como tantas que nem cicatrizara ainda, mas devo seguir neste caldeirão de mentiras.

Você é extremamente inconsciente das reações que me provoca incessantemente... Te olho,e só apenas isso me faz sentir vontade de beija-la e de te amar ao longo de minha vida.

E de seus lábios me concebi um exclamado "Bom-Dia", como faz qualquer pessoa para começar um novo dia, e te respondo acompanhado de uma pequena referência, escapando de minha boca um _"Sama"_ detrás de seu nome. Meu rosto inalterável muda enrugando minha testa em conseqüência disso, não sabe o quanto odeio esta pequena palavra que me separa e me mantém distante de ti.

Sem dar-me conta você se aproxima lentamente de mim, porém somente um pouco, para perguntar-me se eu estava me sentindo bem, ao ouvi-la te olho friamente e coro, não consigo mais dar-te aquele severo olhar. Contesto um movimento afirmativo sem omitir nenhum sonido, a resposta de todas as manhãs.

De momento á outro me pede para lhe acompanhar até o Jardim Principal da enorme Mansão que nos ata a um obrigado dever de demonstração por nome da _Ramificação Principal_, e que me subestima a severa permanência desta escravidão de ser da_ Família Secundária._

Eu me presenteio com um suspiro ao recordar de pequenos momentos de felicidade que o destino me concebera ao lhe conhecer. Posso dizer que neste momento senti em meu peito este forte sentimento, e estou ciente de que era apenas um menino cheio de inexperiências e desconhecimentos, mas não pude dizer um "não" a este sentimento que me se arrastou ao longo de minha infância até a atualidade, lacrada em meu peito.

Sigo seus suaves movimentos e noto que se inclina e pelo que parece, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Por um instante alargo meu braço tratando em vão de te alcançar quando me recordo de outra pequena palavra que me faz para a tempo... Você é uma... _Souke_.

Você se estatela ao olhar a imagem de uma silhueta de uma menina beijando seu melhor amigo Kiba. Me aproximo de ti e quando vejo quem era a garota...Vejo uma bela menina já crescida e promessa de grande prodígio em nosso clã,com seus cabelos longos e negros,com uma mecha na frente e sua roupa feita por fios delicados de algodão,vinda do campo graças aos camponeses do norte.Esta menina...Era Hanabi.

Você dá uma leve pronuncia de surpresa e rapidamente me puxa para irmos ao outro jardim, não queria atrapalhar o primeiro beijo de sua irmã mais nova. Sua expressão era claramente obvia. Você estava feliz, seus olhos brilhavam á tonalidade da luz do ambiente e um singelo sorriso apareceu em sua boca a tampando com sua mão.

Te sigo corado ao notar nossas mãos entrelaçadas,e as observo enquanto você estava me guiando ao jardim Oeste.Quando chegamos ao nosso objetivo me olha e abri um lindo sorriso desfazendo o encontro de nossas mãos.Eu apenas sento no chão de madeira enquanto a brisa do vento suave bailava com seus lindos cabelos azulados.Você se senta entre as flores e começa a colher algumas,os pássaros cantam e as borboletas voam entre você.Sua serena face faz com que dê um contraste em seu corpo,e de suas delicadas mãos buscam Margaridas e Girassóis para colher.

O silencio por um instante me agoniza e enquanto ainda lhe observava você com suas bondosas palavras confessam á mim, que está muito preocupada comigo, e que estou um pouco distante de ti e isso a incomoda, pois nos entendemos desde o termino do _Duelo Chunnin_.

Te olho e seus translúcidos olhas me acompanham.Me aproximo de você e lhe abraço,lhe agradecendo pela preocupação e que se você realmente soubesse o motivo,ficaria que nem tomate por três dias seguidos ao me ver.Depois mostro meu passivo rosto e sento me no piso de madeira novamente aguardando você se sentir purificada pelo jardim.

Por fim depois de um certo período,você se levanta e noto que levara Margaridas e Girassóis entre seus braços tratando de protegê-las,chegando em minha mente se seria capaz de proteger-me assim,com este mesmo refugio e cuidado que concebe á elas.

De novo delicadas palavras seguem a suar até meus ouvidos enquanto caminhávamos para a saída do jardim.Desta vez,me relembrava de nossa infância,dos momentos felizes,alegres e horríveis.Eu relembrava de meu querido pai me dizendo que não devia ser tão amoroso com a jovem Souke,pois esta nunca seria minha,meu dever era somente de guardião e como tal não deveria expressar nenhum sentimento á protegida.

Depois um estalo me fez sair de meus pensamentos ao ouvir que de seus lábios falara de Naruto. Comecei a ter ataques de ciúmes e meu sangue borbulhou de ódio em silencio. Mas você me olhou, mas uma vez e disse que na verdade nunca gostara dele que era apenas uma ilusão e que sempre amou a _um só homem_, e de como ele mudou depois de uma dura batalha com ela na qual ela perdera, e ao notar meu singelo olhar para ela, esta imediatamente se cora, e começa a gaguejar que este homem nunca percebera que ela era somente deste e que um dia ainda espera que este perceba e que não tenha mais rancor e nem ódio por ela.

Não entendo quem deva ser este homem, mas que te faça feliz já é o suficiente. Só sei que sempre te amarei... Hinata-sama.

E prefiro que meu segredo esteja guardado em segurança, como sempre foi. Como um segredo. Posto que sou imperfeito e necessito da tolerância e a bondade dos demais,também devo tolerar os outros...Exceto este homem que gosta,o odiarei a minha vida inteira...

Aliás...Quem é tolo de ter te odiado Hinata-Sama?Com toda a certeza deve ser um idiota e metido, alem de ignorante e orgulhoso... Um patético e ingrato ao destino.

"Hinata-Sama... Agora eu sei o que eleger...".

_Elejo seguir praticando minha falsa conduta, elejo perder-me no sofrimento, elejo seguir atado a este destino cruel e miserável, elejo desesperadamente por um futuro não desejado..._

_Eu... Elejo a perdição por seu amor._

**

* * *

**

Olá pessoal!** o/**

**Desculpe-me pela demora para postar a fic...E este conjunto de fic's serão postado mês em mês.**

**Abaixo** vocês encontraram "_As Answer's" _**correspondendo a cada uma de suas Review.**

_Beijinhos!_

**

* * *

**

**------------------------------------------Cantinho Das Reviews ----------------------------------------**

**----------------NejiLoveSakuraSouke----------------**

Olá Miguel!

Muito obrigado a todos os elogios que me concebera, estou muito feliz por isso.

E principalmente por ter gostado da fic.

O Neji aprendeu a beijar contigo?

Nossa! **XDDDDD**

Que hilário!

E peço desculpinhas por ter demorado a responder as reviews, então, por favor, me desculpe. E sua ameaça é até que aceitável sendo que só aceito o beijo do MEU Neji.

Um sonho realizado?Tem certeza?

Uhnn de qualquer forma precisa da permissão do Neji, do Tobi e do Kimi!**XDDD**

Uma fic de ação?

Poxa não sei oneshot de ação... Tentarei!**8D**

Mas vai demorar um pouquinho, pois já estou fazendo uma de aventura... E é um pouco complicado 

_Beijotes para ti Miguel e volta logo para o Brasil!_

**-----------------Marih-Chann-----------------**

Nyaa!Fico feliz que tenha deixado review!

E sim!Serão **10** oneshot's!

Espero que tenha gostado desta. Deu um baita trabalhão... **-.-U**

Você já tinha confessado a mim que gostava do sufixo de referencia "Sama", e devo concordar que Hinata-Sama fica muito melhor. Fica tão Kawaii!

A propósito fico feliz que tenha apreciado a ultima frase!**8D**

Quem bom!Que bom!Que bom!

E.. "_StarGirls e NejiHina"_?**ô.ò**

Nossa... Sinceramente **não **estou pensando mais em continuá-la... Depois eu te explico o motivo. Isso se você quiser saber.

**Nyaa!Te adoro!**

_Beijinhos para ti minha amiga!Até outras fics suas e minhas!_

**--------------------Uchiha Mandy Lua-----------------**

Nossa eu recebendo uma review da minha Ídola!A primeira que me concebera a alegria de escrever!

Obrigado por sua review, ela vale **MUITO** para mim, você não faz idéia.

Bem aça esta a continuação dos oneshot's,viso que esta não ficopu muito boa.

E** MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA POR FAVORITA-LA**!

Eu fico imensamente grata por isso,pois isso significou que valeu a pena ter ficado **HORAS** no computador.Por isso tem minha imensa gratidão.

_Beijos!Até!_

**-------------------Max u.u Mayara--------------**

**Hello my friend!**

Você quase teve uma hemorragia!?**O.O**

**OMG**!O que eu fiz para você!?**OoO**

**XDDD**

Fiquei alegre por ter me mandado sua opinião. E espero que tenha gostado desta oneshot.

E sim, serão **10** **oneshot's** assim **será atualizada mês em mês**.

E que bom que gostou da parte do "Amazing Kiss"!Deu um "Putz" de um trabalho em de fazer aquela parte. **u.ù°**

Beijocas minha amiga!

**--------------------Hiei-and-Shino------------------**

Olá! **n.n/**

Eu acho que é a primeira vez que você me manda uma review... **FIQUEI EMOCIONADA**!**Ç.Ç**

Finalmente depois de várias fics, tú me presenteais com uma review.

Obrigada por favorita - lá!

**MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA**! **n.n**

_Beijinhos para ti, e estou imensamente feliz por sua review.Até._

**------------------------Hinatinha----------------------**

Hinata minha miga!**8D**

MUITO TEMPO SEM TC CONTIGO!TO COM SAUDADES DE TI! **ToT**

Quando vi que era sua review quase caí da cadeira de tanta emoção!Você se recordou de mim!

Muito obrigada por seus elogios eu realmente fico até sem graças, mas não escrevo tão bem quanto você!Ainda tenho muito que aprender contigo.

Beijos e continue assim miga!

**-----------------------Daji-Chan---------------------**

**MIGA! 8D**

Nyaa que bom que você gostou da Oneshot!

E muito obrigada pela review!

**Hirusha:** Nyaa!Tia Daji!Você gostou!nn

**Sakura:** Hirusha!?**O///O**

**Hirusha:** Ah?O que foi einh?**ô.ò**

**Sakura:** Suma daqui!Sua identidade é secretamente secreta!

**Hirusha:-.-U **A metade da população já sabe de minha existência... Desde _"Memórias de Neji_" até hoje.

**Sakura: n///nU** T-tive que colocá-la naquela fic minha lindinha.

**Hirusha**: Orichu você é um lixo!Larga de ser pateta!òó E vá beijar a sua avó!

**Sakura**: Viso que ele não mereça a Daji... **ò.ó**

**Hirusha:** O Shino tá na disputa!**XD**

**Sakura**: Uhum... Acho que a culpa foi minha... 

**Hirusha:** Como sempre. **u.u**

**Sakura: ÇoÇ** Até tu _Brutu_s...Digo...Hirusha...?

**Hirusha: ¬¬**Eita... Incorporo... Acho melhor eu terminar esta review. E paizinho vê se da mais atenção pra mim!

Eu e mamãe te amamos **n///n**

Beijos tia Daji!Espero que tenha gostado desta Oneshot, mas se não gostou eu faço a minha mãezinha esquecer meu paizinho e escrever mais!Até você gostar.

_Ps:_

**Sakura:** E-esquecer...? A fonte do m-meu viver e de minha alegria?**ÇoÇ**

**Hirusha:** Se você quis dizer com todo este drama que a fonte de seu viver é meu pai Neji...

_-... (silencio)_

**Hirusha:** Ainda quer uma resposta sincera?**ô.ò**

**Sakura:** _(Desmaia)_ Ahhhh... **Xox**

**Hirusha: O.O...OoO** Papai!Socorro a mamãe desmaiou!

**--------------------Katsura Kaori------------------**

Nyaa!Gostou do presentinho?**ó///ò**

É de todo coração viu?**n///n**

Poxa sinceramente você me deixou preocupada... Não esta mais me enviando reviews... Mas que bom que você deixou seu _"rastro"_ aqui!**n.n**

E sim Sasori senti sua ausência. Não suma deste jeito!

**Itachi** seu mal!Se você tocar em um fio de cabelo ruivo de meu querido **"PROTEGIDO**", mas uma vez... Dou-te uma passagem para o inferno SEM VOLTA!Nem a Kao-Kao-Chan poderá te libertar da minha fúria... Sua fuinha!òó

Poxa seu marido é problemático miga... Vê se você consegue "domesticá-lo" XD

**Pein... Meu amigo não sejas assim... Eu adoro as review da Kao-Kao-Chan que tem vocês!Desde _"StarGirls e NejiHina"_ até esta!n///n**

Tanto é que a prova disso é que estou fazendo uma fic de fichas de vocês!Seus "_chuchuzões orgulhosos"_. **n.n**

Kaori! Que bom que você gostou da fic passada. Nyaa adoro suas reviews!Não respiro SEM elas!Verdade verdadeira!

**Tobi... Miga...** **Ç.Ç** Vocês são meus Super Heróis!

_Obs_: Até com aquelas roupinhas toscas **XD**

Obrigada por não deixar o Deidara chatófilo explodir minha fic... Eu te odeio Deidara!Eu me vingarei!**ò.ó9**

Mas antes me manda a foto da Kao-Kao-Chan e o Tobi fantasiados ok?**n.nU**

**Sasori... Faz marionetes pra mim!?Onegai!**

Kaori nossa!Eu realnmente não tive palavras para lhe agradecer por seus elogios e explicar o que você gostou na oneshot anterior.Fico feliz pelo Ukon ter gostado também.E a propósito NÃO PAREI de rri em uma parte de sua review:

_"Geral again"._

_Ukon: O que foi? o/'_

_Kaori: Oh... O.O_

_Sakon: My... O.O_

_Itachi: God... O.O_

_Deidara: Ponto de exclamação!O. \"_

UASHIUASHIUASHIUAS!XDDDD Eu simplesmente ChoRi!(explodi)

_Beijocas miga!Até!_

**--------------------Uchilla Sasuke------------------------**

Olá Henrique!

Muito obrigada pela review!n.n

E pelos elogios também.

A propósito... MUITO OBRIGADA por favorita - lá!

E quando vc pensa em fazer NejiHina einh?**ô.ò**

Eu aguardo ansiosa!nn

A ameaça foi aceita e desculpe pela demora!**o.ù°**

Er... Aborrecer-se-ia se dissesse er... Não?**u.ò**

Beijinhos São Paulino!

**---------------------------Haru-e-k-------------------------**

**_Haru!Que saudades!_**

Girl... Não suma mais assim deste jeito!**ò.ó**

Nyaa gracias por la review!

**É claro que SUA review é essencial!Você é uma das minhas amigas... As StarGirls se lembra?**

Portanto viso que sua ausência **me** afetou... Não faça, por favor, mais isso, ao menos que esteja em épocas de prova **XD**

_**Beijocas e te adoro MUITO!**_

* * *

Obrigada por sua atenção e deixem seus reviews.Áqueles que não apreciam deixar reviews podem me enviar menssagens pelo "_Send Message"_ como **muitos** estam fazendo,eu tambem as respondo. 

Beijocas!


End file.
